


Small Horns, Warm Hands

by youbuggme



Series: October Creature Challenge [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Changelings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Kind of dark, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Human Humanoid Society, really weird so please heed warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: It had been too long since they had another human, almost a full year. Theon’s family could only ever get one when Father was given orders from the King and Queen to travel to the mortal side. Of course, Theon wasn’t sure the King or Queen knew that when they dropped off children of the moon into the mortal side that father grabbed a human in their place. If the King and Queen knew, they didn’t say anything. Not that it mattered; the humans never lasted very long and as long as Father completed the task and the moon children were safely placed with a host family, no one batted an eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for Day 7: Changeling of my [October Creature Challenge](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/post/150869819229/october-creature-challenge%20).
> 
> Note: A changeling is when a magical creature (usually fairies) take the place of a human child. Usually, changeling myths follow the story of the changeling rather than the human. 
> 
> Another note: This gets a little dark in places so heed the warnings.

As Theon awoke from his slumber, he could distantly hear deep-voiced murmurings come from below and all he could think was _Father’s finally home!_ A secondary thought flew into his head as he raced out of the bedroom and scurried down the stone steps, _He’s brought another human!_

As he reached the bottom of the stairs and peeked around the corner, Theon could see his father and his older brothers standing with their backs turned to him. Theon marveled at their horns, all three sharp and powerful with vicious curves. Theon’s own horns hadn’t grown in yet. They were just two little nubs above his eyebrows, bone white as opposed to Rodrik’s that were a ghoulish yellow, Maron’s that were blood red and his father’s that were ebony. Asha even had more impressive horns; hers were just like father’s, but with a bluish tint. Asha kept saying they’d grow much bigger as he got older, but Maron and Rodrik teased that Theon was probably some half-breed from one of Father’s many trips to the mortal side.

Theon didn’t dare a step closer, listening as his brothers argued about what to do with the new human. Their last one only lasted a few moons, her body had grown too weak to do the proper chores and she withered away to nothing. Maron had taken her up to his room and she never returned. Father was still displeased that Maron didn’t share but they were all past it now after they had feasted on the remaining flesh.

It had been too long since they had another human, almost a full year. Theon’s family could only ever get one when Father was given orders from the King and Queen to travel to the mortal side. Of course, Theon wasn’t sure the King or Queen knew that when they dropped off children of the moon into the mortal side that father grabbed a human in their place. If the King and Queen knew, they didn’t say anything. Not that it mattered; the humans never lasted very long and as long as Father completed the task and the moon children were safely placed with a host family, no one batted an eye.

Theon didn’t even notice as Asha came beside him and tapped his shoulder. He glanced back at his oldest sister, worry in his eyes but all she did was hold a finger to her lips and move to address Father.

“How old is this one?” she asked. Asha had told Theon that their last human had been too young and that’s why she was gone.

“Old enough,” his father hissed, turning to regard his only daughter and Theon hid further against the wall. Father didn’t like it when Theon poked his nose in their business. He said he couldn’t until his horns grew in. _Rodrik, Maron, and even Asha’s horns had already grown in by the time they were 10._

“Let me see it,” Asha hissed lowly and Rodrik moved aside to reveal the child they had taken.

This one was indeed older than the last, but not by much. Theon was still older than it. This one had blood hair as opposed to golden locks of the previous and eyes like the ocean but _brighter_. Those eyes were wide in fear but Theon’s mind couldn’t understand why. His kind and humans, while shared basic qualities looked vastly different. Everything from their hair (Theon’s was coarse rather than soft like humans’) to their eyes (Theon’s whole family’s were black, no whites to show for) to their skin (tinged blue instead of the white to black variants like humans) to their horns that the human’s lack.

“He should last longer,” Maron advocated. Theon reckoned Maron must have picked him when they did the swap. “This one might actually make it.”

“Get your brother,” his father growled to his sister.

Theon didn’t wait to hear the rest, quickly racing back up the steps for Asha to come and get him so Father would be none the wiser. When Asha came, she grabbed him by the shoulder lightly until they reached the ground floor. When they came into the view of Father, Asha’s grip tightened.

“Theon,” his father barely regarded him, “set the human up in the cellar.” A bone key was thrown to his feet. “Make sure you _lock_ this one up.” Theon had been too lenient on the last boy human that they had taken and he had tried to escape when Theon neglected to lock him in. Rodrik had taken care of it then and made Theon watch as he peeled the flesh away and ripped the bones out. Theon barely ate his share that night.

Maron and Rodrik cackled as Theon picked up the key from the ground. He could hear Rodrik murmur something about his infantile horns ( _he was a late bloomer_ ) as Maron pushed the human forward. The new human stumbled, his feet torn from walking without shoes. He must have been snatched right from his bed and been replaced with a moon child. Theon had seen humans bleed often (Rodrik’s favorite pastime) yet he was always mesmerized by the color that was red instead of blue like his and his people.

Theon urged the human to follow him which he did silently. This human was slower than the last but once his feet healed, Theon imagined this human would be _far_ better than the last. _And prettier,_ his mind supplied. _If only he would stop whimpering._

Once they reached the cellar, Theon picked up the iron shackled in his hands and urged the human forward. The human froze upon seeing his new home and back away slowly but Theon was quicker, grabbed his arm and pulling him forward.

He latched the shackle to his left leg and as it locked into place, the human began to cry. Even though they all did this, every human Father had brought home, it still made Theon uncomfortable when they cried and translucent tears ran down their face. Moon beings didn’t cry, not even as children. Theon couldn’t understand how the sea could get into their eyes and expel when they were touched with sadness.

“Shh,” Theon whispered, hoping none of his family was watching him. “It’s okay.” The human looked at his in horror and disbelief. “No one is gonna hurt you as long as you do what you’re told!” Which was a lie because Rodrik especially liked to hurt them and Maron always managed to snatch them to his room at least once before they perished. “What’s your name?”

The human shrank in on himself and sunk to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. “Robb,” he whispered quietly.

Theon nodded. Robb was much easier to say than Myrcella but not really as pretty. _Practical_ , Theon decided which he knew Asha would prefer to overly flowery ones like Margaery or Talisa.

“I’m Theon,” he introduced. “But you can’t call me that. I’m your master now.” Robb’s face didn’t change, tears still staining his cheeks. Theon wondered if they were salty like the sea. Maron claimed they were but Theon had never tried. Theon shook his head and continued, “I got to go now. You should sleep.”

Theon didn’t wait to see what Robb’s face might show next and turned, quickly racing up the stairs so Father didn’t think he had spent too long.

* * *

Six moons had passed since father had brought the human home. Theon watched as Rodrik slapped the human across the face, causing his lip to bleed. The human, the _stupid_ human, glared Rodrik down and spat at his feet. This earned him another slap. If Theon didn’t know that he cried in the cellar every night, Theon would have assumed the human liked his punishments that seemed to happen twice, no _thrice_ a day. Today the human seemed especially hardheaded.

That night, Theon snuck to the cellar once again. He didn’t do it every night, but he was there more nights than not. Robb was curled up in the corner as per usual, the shackle pulled taunt and rubbing his ankle raw. Theon would have to remember to bring a cloth to guard his ankle against the biting metal.

Theon kneeled in front of him and pulled out a few purple leaves of the moon flowers from his pocket and began to rip them so the juice would spill. Once he had enough on his fingertips, he brushed them against the human’s lips. The first time Theon had done this Robb had bitten him and gotten the bitter juice on his tongue. Now, Robb knew the juice healed this cuts so he let Theon touch him, but only then.

“You shouldn’t do that anymore,” Theon whispered, as he cut up some more leaves to leave another layer of juice on the deep cut. “It’ll only get worse the more they think you can handle without breaking.”

“Good,” Robb said shakily. His body was growing weaker the more he rejected his new position. Theon hoped his kindness would help Robb acclimate. It didn’t seem to be the case.

“They’ll kill you,” Theon suddenly said, pressing a little too hard to Robb’s lips.

Robb didn’t say anything, just stared at Theon until Theon wiped his sticky fingers on his tunic and threw the leaves out the tiny window that brought the only source of light to the cellar.  When Theon turned back to the human, Robb was still staring at him.

“Will you kill me?”

Theon’s stomach churned unpleasantly at the thought. His father had said that this human belonged to Maron since Maron snatched him but Theon knew his father was still looking for Theon to prove himself. He might actually force Theon to kill Robb if Robb continued to get weaker and more disobedient.

“No, I won’t,” Theon said, even though there was a possibility that could be a lie. “I don’t want you to die.” _Not like Myrcella or Margaery or Pypar or Talisa or Obella or-_

Robb didn’t speak again and Theon left the cellar before anyone found out.

* * *

“How do you guys eat this stuff?” Robb groaned, holding the tiny bowl in his hands, looking at the bloody mixture in dismay. Theon had brought it as a treat but it was not well-received.

“It’s good,” Theon shot back with a shrug. “You should be honored. Humans aren’t allowed to eat this.”

Robb set the bowl down and pushed it toward Theon. “I don’t think humans _can_ eat it. I think I’ll stick with the bones your brothers leave me.”

A little over a year had passed since Robb had come to stay with Theon’s family. He was growing bigger now but still horribly thin. Theon now spent every night in the cellar, bringing with him medicine, food, and company. For a human, Robb wasn’t so bad. Theon liked his smile and was thrilled he was the only one to see it. Especially when Theon snuck him down books.

Robb could read and when Theon found out, he brought down a book that they hid in the cracks of the walls of the cellar. They started small, mostly mortal side books written in common language but over the year, Theon began giving Robb older books, books where the letters had been replaced by an ancient language. An ancient language Robb was slowly learning. This kept him distracted and content. Not happy, but as close as they were going to manage.

“You need to eat more or you’ll become so thin you’ll blow away,” Theon whispered, worry tinting his voice.

“Wouldn’t that be better than here?” Robb picked up the iron shackle around his leg. “Every day I clean and work and take the beatings and every night I’m chained in here.”

_But what about me?_ Theon wanted to ask but instead, he only nodded his head in understanding. “You should sleep.”

Robb snorted. “ _Thanks_ , ever so helpful.”

“I could just stop coming to visit you-”

“No!” Robb grabbed Theon’s arm tightly. “If you do, then I’d happily kill myself. You’re the reason this is bearable.” Theon’s heart soared but came to a staggering halt at his next words. “You’re the only reason I’m staying alive long enough to plan an escape.”

Theon wanted to snarl, yell, tell Robb he couldn’t leave. Logistically, it would be impossible. There was no place for Robb back in the mortal side. His place in his family had been taken when Maron had swapped him with another child of the moon and a few incantations. Now the memories that had previously been about Robb were now of their new child, Jon.  

But besides that, this possessiveness was based in the fact that Robb couldn’t leave because he was _Theon’s_. Never mind that Maron is the one who snatched him. Never mind the fact that Robb is locked in Balon’s cellar. It was _Theon_ who cared for him, fed him, protected him, made sure he was okay. Theon was angry Robb couldn’t see that and was even _thinking_ about leaving him behind.

“You should sleep,” Theon yanked his hand from Robb’s, his voice colder than normal.

He didn’t wait to hear Robb’s protest, hurrying up the stairs before he said more than he should. However, when he reached the top of the cellar steps, Theon’s blood ran cold.

“Hello, little brother,” Asha regarded him, her eyes narrowing at the two bowls in his hands before sighing, “No, I didn’t tell Father.”

“Are you _going_ to tell him?” Theon asked fearfully. His father already was rough with him because Theon was small for his size and over the past year his horns had barely grown and were now just larger rounded nubs. Asha’s seemed to keep growing.

“Are you going to keep sneaking into the cellar?” When Theon didn’t answer, Asha patted the top of his head. “Don’t get caught again.”

That night, Theon prepared a new book to bring down to Robb as an apology. This one was one of Asha’s favorites.

* * *

“Is there a reason your horns are so tiny?” Robb asked as he swept the floor. Theon would have growled at Robb to shut his trap and not talk to him so candidly outside the cellar, but the rest of his family was gone for the day and it was nice to see Robb in the sunlight.

“They aren’t tiny,” Theon hissed as he subconsciously reached to touch them. Robb had been around for seven years now and Theon’s horns had sharpened into menacing points but hadn’t grown to the massive sizes of his siblings or his father.

“Compared to everyone else’s they are,” Robb muttered, smirking as he continued his work. “Don’t worry about it. I think they’re cute.”

Theon’s heart thrummed at the word as he looked away. Seven years since Robb had been snatched and he was no longer a little boy of nine. He was still young by human standards but if he had been born like Theon, under a blood moon bursting from a frothing salt sea, he’d be considered an adult. He certainly looked more like an adult, the work Maron and Rodrik had him do made his body hard and defined with muscles and his hair had grown, even though Theon regularly cut it. His face was also beginning to grow hairs and Theon teased him about it but in the right light…well, it looked alright.

“They aren’t supposed to be cute,” Theon retorted with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Horns were a sign of dominance and superiority.

“Ooh,” Robb looked up, leaning on the broom, “someone is defensive. You know, back home-” His face twisted a little as he said the word. Theon had told Robb the circumstances of his kidnapping and his swap and Robb had now come to the realization there was no longer a home for him. “-when you call someone cute, it is a compliment.”

“Are you complimenting me?” Theon asked, leaning forward on his seat. Just like Theon’s culture was foreign and weird to Robb, Robb’s was just as puzzling for Theon.

Robb’s face grew red and Theon wondered if the heat was getting to him. It was cool today, but he noticed at Robb was prone to getting red faced often. Maybe it was a human thing as they grew older, they’re faces grew redder? Theon wouldn’t know. Robb was their longest lasting human.

“What would you say if I was complimenting you?” Robb asked, turning his back so he couldn’t see Theon’s face.

“I’d call you an idiot. Rodrik’s horns are _much_ more impressive.”

“Well, I like yours,” Robb said shortly. “I like _you_ much more than your family.”

Theon knew this well enough already but couldn’t help but smile every time Robb reminded him. “Come on,” Theon stood up and beckoned Robb. “You need to finish the kitchen before they come back.”

Robb followed willingly, he always did when Theon gave him orders and Theon leaned against the table as Robb began to sweep again. They stood in silence for a while until Robb turned to Theon and regarded him strangely.

“Do your teeth hurt?”

Theon frowned. “No. Do yours?”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Mine aren’t sharp like yours.” Robb paused a moment before asking, “Can I touch yours?”

“My teeth?” Theon asked bewildered but Robb nodded his head. “Sure, go ahead.”

Grinning, Robb abandoned the broom to the ground and walked over to Theon. Theon towered him, thankfully his stunned growth didn’t affect his height. He watched as Robb reached up and ever-so-slightly, touched one of the teeth that hung from Theon’s mouth. Robb pulled away just as quickly as he had touched, satisfied by his findings, whatever they were.

“Can I try something else?” Robb asked, not moving closer nor further away.

“Try what?” Theon narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“It’s a surprise,” Robb grinned impishly, swaying to and fro on his feet. “It won’t hurt.”

That didn’t ease Theon’s nerves in the slightest but this was _Robb_ and Theon couldn’t imagine Robb hurting him or doing ill harm. “Okay.”

Robb beamed and leaned up, his face very close to Theon’s before pressing his lips against Theon’s. It was quick, simple and Robb had backed away just as rapidly as he had leaned up, his face red again.

Theon stared, dumbstruck. “What was that?”

Robb’s face grew even redder and Theon was beginning to think it might be caused by another factor. “It was a kiss,” Robb admitted quietly.

Theon cocked his head, staring at Robb who now avoided eye contact. “What’s a kiss?”

“What?” Robb’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “You don’t know what a kiss is?”

Theon suddenly felt self-conscious and straightened his shoulders boldly. “Moon beings don’t do a kiss. What does it do?”

A tiny smile was coming to Robb’s face. “It doesn’t really do anything. It just shows that you like someone.”

Theon blinked. “You do a kiss to someone you like?” Robb nodded his head. “You like me?”

“I do,” Robb slowly nodded his head looking at the floor. “In the _other_ was,” he quickly clarified but Theon understood the meaning and help his chest tighten. “Is that okay?” Robb’s hands were twisting nervously in front of him and Theon quickly went to relax him.

Theon grinned softly, reaching out and lifting Robb’s chin up till their eyes met. “I don’t know. Do a kiss again and I’ll see.”

* * *

Robb was _warm_. It was easily one of his better qualities. Being born from the sea, Theon and his people were always cold. Theon reckoned that’s why Maron liked them so much and took humans to his room often. Thankfully, Maron hadn’t gotten around to Robb.

“When do you have to go back up?” Robb asked from within Theon’s arms. They were in the cellar; Robb locked up and nestled against Theon’s chest.

“In a bit,” Theon admitted sourly, nuzzling the soft flesh of Robb’s neck. It was common practice for Moon Beings to taste the flesh of humans but with Robb, Theon couldn’t imagine doing anything like that.

“I wish you could stay,” Robb confessed, turning around so their faces were close again. Ever since their first kiss (not _a_ kiss like he previously thought), they had shared many more. Theon found Robb grew incredibly warm when they kissed and in turn, Theon never wanted to let go or stop.

“I wish I could too.” Theon kissed his nose and Robb’s face grew warm. It was downhill from there, Theon littering Robb’s face with kisses. “I wish we weren’t here.”

“We could we go?” Robb humored, a soft smile on his face which Theon couldn’t help but kiss.

“I can’t go to the mortal side,” Theon grumbled, holding his bluish hand out as evidence. “Not without a rune to mask my appearance like the moon children you got swapped with. You can’t stay here either, not without protection and I…” Theon dropped off his speech, idly touching his sharp spike horns.

“Doesn’t matter anyway,” Robb said quickly, reaching up with his hands to touch Theon’s horns with a small grin. “This isn’t _so_ bad.” Theon knew it was a lie but he sunk into Robb’s embrace as he peppered kisses on Theon’s horns.

Theon just nudged Robb closer.

* * *

Turns out human mating wasn’t all that different. Just warmer.

“That was amazing,” Robb breathed, leaning against Theon’s bare chest.

Theon was slowly slipping from the pleasurable buzz, his hands petting up and down Robb’s flanks. “Now I know why Maron likes it so much.” A thought flew to his head and Theon held Robb’s chin. “I didn’t force it, did I?”

Robb cackled, “I may have bottomed but which of us is on top?”

Theon smirked and yanked Robb down for another kiss.

* * *

Theon winced at Rodrik threw a glass across the room, shattering it on the wall.

“Dirty, _again_ ,” he snarled, standing up. “What’s the point of having a human if it doesn’t _do its job_?”

“Get rid of it then,” their father shrugged, eyes scanning each of his children’s face for opposition and Theon forced his face into neutrality. “It eats too much anyway and the Queen has another child ready for the swap. A girl this time.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Maron locked eyes with Rodrik. “I did snatch him.”

“You did it the last time,” Rodrik snapped. “I haven’t had one since the last boy.”

“I thought you didn’t like the ones with blood hair,” Maron hissed back.

“I don’t care who does it,” their father interrupted. “Just someone _do_ it.”

“I’ll do it,” Theon stood up, trying not to shrink as all four pairs of eyes swung on him. He pointedly ignored Asha’s skepticism and focused more on the curious expression on his father’s face.

“Yes,” his father sneered, eyes shining with interest and pride, “it’s time Theon had his first kill.” Before Maron or Rodrik could protest, their father continued, “Let’s see if he is up to the challenged,” his eyes glanced to Theon’s horns for a second. “If not, then you two can fight for the scraps. This one can feed us for quite a while so don’t make too much of a mess.”

At this, their father left and Theon was left under the scrutiny of his siblings.

“I like to look them in the eyes,” Rodrik said with a grin. “Squeeze their throats till they look like us and then I carve ‘em.”

“Fuck ‘em first,” Maron advised. “Their screams are _hilarious_.”

Asha didn’t say a word, just taking a knife from her person and sliding it across the table to Theon. He grabbed it and held it awkwardly in his hands. For a lightweight blade, it felt impossible to carry.

His siblings watched as Theon disappeared into the basement and closed the door behind them. As he climbed the cellar steps down, Theon wondered what he was going to do. He had to kill him, of course. Letting Robb live would be a death sentence to them both. But he didn’t have to listen to his brothers’ advice. He wouldn’t make Robb scream or look him in the eyes. He’d do it quick and as painless as possible. He ignored his shaking hands as he reached the last step.

Robb looked up at his immediately, smiling brightly. His blue eyes surrounded by purpling black eyes drifted down to Theon’s hands and stared questioningly at the blade, nervousness creeping into his expression.

“What’s that for?” Robb asked, eighteen years of age and locked away for half of it.

Theon looked at the knife rather than Robb. “Father is terminating your service.”

“A little more than my service, Theon,” Robb shot back instantly. His face was calm but his voice still held emotion; hurt, anger, confusion, _why, why, why?_

“That’s what has to happen,” but even as he said it, the knife dropped from his hands and hit the cellar floor with a dull clank. Both of them stared at it.

“Wha-”

Before Robb could ask any further, Theon was at the cellar window. It was small, probably too small for Robb to squeeze through but Theon didn’t see any other options. He opened the window as wide as it would go and raced over to Robb, unlocking the shackle with shaking hands. Either way, Robb was going to die because he wasn’t going to make it out there alone, but Theon had to give him that shot he had been dreaming about since they first met.

As Theon released the shackle, Robb’s hands shot out and grabbed his. “Come with me,” Robb pleaded, his human hands so warm against Theon’s blueish skin.

“I can’t,” Theon whispered, squeezing Robb’s hands back. “I have to stay.

“ _Why_?” Robb asked baffled. “What’s here for you?”

_Nothing_ , his mind hissed but Theon shook his head. “You don’t understand. Go, before they realize I’m taking too long.” With the grip Robb had on his hands, Theon hoisted him up and nudged him toward the window. “Now go.”

Robb was shaking his head quickly, his face broken with heartbreak. “Please, Theon, _please_.” In a last ditch effort, Robb kissed him just like the first time, brief and quick but urgent. He understood the time constraint and knew this was his last chance for life and freedom but he didn’t want to leave without Theon.

“Go,” Theon closed his eyes and released Robb’s grip on him, taking a step back.

Theon didn’t get far before Robb was on him again, warm hands squeezing his shoulders tightly. “ _No_.”

Just like when he first came to their home, Robb was stubborn and Theon could see there was only one way this was going to end if Robb had any say in it; this would end with them together. _Damn it._

The cellar door swung open and crashed against the wall. Theon did the only thing he could think of, grabbing Robb and pushing him behind to guard him against whoever was coming down. Even when Theon saw it was Asha, Theon didn’t move from his protective stance before Robb.

“Good, you didn’t do it yet,” Asha regarded both of them with a nodded, bending over and picking up the discarded knife. Asha looked back up at Theon and tossed the knife over to him. “You better go quickly before Rodrik and Maron wake up. You won’t have much time but you should make it to the mortal line before they come to their senses.”

“You’re letting us go,” Robb asked from behind Theon.

Asha ignored him as she had done during the entirety of Robb’s stay with them. Instead, she spoke to her brother. “You only have three options, little brother. You kill the boy which we both know you can’t do now that you’ve mated with him.” Neither Theon nor Robb denied it and Asha continued. “You can let him go alone. I doubt he’ll make it far and Father will make sure you never breathe again.” Both shuddered at that appraisal of fate. “ _Or_ you can both leave now and perhaps have a chance on the other side.”

“Home?” Robb said hopefully.

“The mortal side?” Theon asked dreadfully.

Asha read his thoughts and produced a small carved stone that dangled from a leather cord. “This will conceal you if you choose to go.” Asha shrugged as if she didn’t care one way or the other. “Choose wisely.”

Theon grabbed the necklace, a rune of sorts with symbols Theon couldn’t read, and his sister nodded, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Good luck, little brother.”

“Asha-”

“Go, both of you,” she cut off, removing her hand from his shoulder. “Oh,” she tapped her cheek, “better give me a good one. Wouldn’t want Father to think I let you off without a fight, hm?”

Rather than a punch, Theon wrapped an arm around his sister’s shoulders a pressed his lips to her cheek. Asha reeled back in horror and stared at Theon in confusion.

“It’s a kiss,” Theon muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “You give it to people you like, right? It doesn’t have to be romantic, right?” Theon looked at Robb for help and he nodded his head quickly.

“Well, you should be fine on the mortal side then,” Asha scrubbed her cheek hastily. “Now hit me and go.”

Theon punched her quick and Asha cupped her cheek with a smirk. “Much better than that mortal kiss-thing, idiot. Now head off now.”

Grabbed Robb’s hand, Theon raced up the stairs. He didn’t look back to see if his siblings were really knocked out, just pulled Robb through the house and didn’t stop until they reached the outskirts were immortal met mortal.

* * *

“You know,” Robb murmured sleepily from his position half on top of Theon and mostly buried beneath thick blankets, “I think I miss the horns.” His fingers came up and touched Theon’s _human_ forehead that was no longer blue and the horns had been smoothed out into soft human skin.

Theon simply lifted the cord of his necklace. “I can only shift back.”

Robb grinned and pressed a kiss to Theon’s human chest. “No, I like this just as well. It might be hard to explain to the hotel staff if they were to see you.”

“Agreed,” Theon hummed as he stretched in the bed. “When should we get going?”

“In a little bit,” Robb clung to Theon, relishing this moment of freedom and peace that had been missing in both their lives for so long.

“I thought you’d be much more eager to see your family.”

“You said they wouldn’t remember me anyway,” Robb sighed. “Besides, what are a few more hours compared to all those years?”

“They may not fully remember,” Theon admitted in a low voice, “but it is hard to fully rid a parent of the memories of their actual child. They may not think of you as theirs, but they will feel the connection.”

Robb nodded, still not completely convinced and, hey, neither was Theon.

“A few more minutes.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for baring with me :)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
